<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Binary Stars by ForensicSpider98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740700">Binary Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98'>ForensicSpider98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love After the Fact [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam, Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries of inter-planetary war, Keith of House Kogane -now Lord Yorak of House Kogane- stands awaiting his presentation to the Altean Royal Court, after which he's to be married into the Altean Royal Family. He's willing. He'd do anything for his people. BUT</p><p>He has concerns. After all, he's about to be the only Galra on a planet of Alteans, all of whom have been trained specially to kill him...</p><p>Unbeknownst to him, Crown Prince Lancel of Altea has similar concerns. About being murdered in his sleep. And about waking up to find someone has murdered his new, very young spouse...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love After the Fact [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my latest disaster</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>After centuries of war, the Kingdom of Altea and the Galra Empire have finally managed to find peace between them. When Zarkon's marriage to Honerva proves not to have been enough, a new, tangible symbol must be created. Thus, King Alfor and Emperor Zarkon have offered up their children for an arranged marriage.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>King Alfor has two children, but Emperor Zarkon only has one. Cue Crown Prince Lancel standing before a Galra Lord appointed to his status only a phoeb before. He's rough, reserved, impatient, and has little to no experience or skill with ANYTHING. But... He might also be a little endearing.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Just a little.</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“I want my knife back.”</p><p>“Perhaps you can talk to the prince about it.”</p><p>Keith shifts awkwardly. He’s uncomfortable. These Altean clothes are so stiff. He can hardly bend his spine. That's reportedly the point, which is horrifying in its own right. How is he to fight if he can hardly move?!</p><p>He inspects the heavy, gold-stitched clothes. The Altean who dressed him had made massive fuss over his refusal to wear the gloves. The argument had ended when Keith had let them put the stupid things on, then immediately extended his claws, effectively ruining them. The Altean had been very upset. Keith doesn’t care. They took his knife, so he needs his claws. If something as silly as gloves ruins the ceremony, it's on them. Not him.</p><p>He has much bigger problems you worry about.</p><p>“You know,” Shiro began, leaning up against the far wall opposite. “You didn’t have to be mean. They were only trying to help. Gloves are part of the ceremony.”</p><p>“They insulted my gender. They deserved it.”</p><p>“They didn’t understand.”</p><p>“I’m male. It’s not hard to understand.”</p><p>“You do have an... unusual arrangement. By their standards.”</p><p>“And look where that’s got me.” Keith sighs, leans against a pillar. Time was, his ‘arrangement’ would have given him the undeniable right to choose his mate. Now, it makes him a commodity.</p><p>Times have changed.</p><p>“It won’t be so bad,” Shiro murmurs. The large Galra pushes himself off the opposite wall, lays a hand on his shoulder. “The Prince is... eccentric. But he’s held in fond regard by his people.”</p><p>“Yes, because the money he spends in brothels keeps this planet in gold.” Keith’s ears wilt. “I suppose it hardly matters.”</p><p>Keith’s tail curls on the floor. He’s not ready for this. He’s still about a decaphoeb from maturity. He’s just a kit. He has no desire to mate, or even find one. He still sleeps in a den with his mother! Or he would, if she were here. </p><p>“Shiro, I-” Keith breaks off. He knows there’s nothing Shiro can do for him. The poor captain can’t stop this, can’t protect him, can’t change anything. He tries to keep his fear to himself.</p><p>It doesn’t work, of course. Shiro knows him too well. The large Galra pulls him into an embrace, warm and kind. Keith nuzzles into it, purring as he wraps his tail around one of Shiro’s ankles.</p><p>“It’ll be okay, Keith. I promise. I’ve asked around. The prince is a good man. I think he will be good to you. Or, you know, we’ll kill him and blow up the planet.” Keith laughs weakly. He knows his adoptive littermate means it. Shiro really will kill this silly, perverted prince if Keith comes to any harm.</p><p>“Keith.” Keith turns, finds the emperor standing there, arm-in-arm with his mate, Honerva. “Wife,” as the Alteans call it. “We will be entering in a few minutes. Please prepare yourself. Do you remember what you must say?”</p><p>“Y-yes.” Keith lets out a nervous chirp, a vestige of his childhood not yet quashed by his first season. His ears twitch with embarrassment and he clenches his jaw as he threatens to chirp again, announcing his discomfort, seeking help from his pack. </p><p>Emperor Zarkon frowns, though not necessarily disapproving. Probably more sad. He only has one child, and he’s already given him up for this supposed alliance. Keith is resolved, despite his fear, to bear the rest as his emperor wishes. As his people need.</p><p>Shiro’s hand finds his shoulder. The large Galra leans down. “It will be alright. I’m right here. If they try anything, we’ll rip them apart and I’ll take you right back to our den.” Keith nods. Shiro’s offer is likely what he wishes would happen. Shiro doesn’t want this for him. No one would. Not Galra, at the very least.</p><p>All of the full-grown Galra in his presence (all two and a half of them) would much rather protect him from this than offer him up. But here they are.</p><p>Keith glances to Princess Allura, who’s chatting happily with her husband. Romelle wasn't well enough for traveling at the moment. They're happy. He doubts he’ll get that lucky and find friendship with his own prince.</p><p>“We’d best line up,” Zarkon murmurs. “We’ll be called any minute.”</p><p>Keith takes a deep breath and unwraps his tail from around his brother’s ankle. He has to let go.</p><p>He prepares himself for a fight unlike any other.</p><p> </p><p>Lance heaves a sigh, fiddling with the sleeves of his garb, with the long, gossamer fabric attached to his stiff clothes at the shoulders and wrists. The gold chains crossing from his waist on the right to his left hip chime as he moves. He resists the urge to roll his painted lips, settling instead for twisting the bracelets on his wrist. </p><p>He resolutely ignores the courtiers hovering on either side of the long carpet dividing the throne room. They whisper, spreading rumor, gossip, utter lies, and general nonsense among themselves. Nothing new there.</p><p>“Prince Lancel, please do not sigh when you meet Lord Yorak. In fact, please do not sigh at all for the rest of the quintant.” Lance glances to his father, standing next to him on the royal dais. “I understand your position, truly, and I am grateful to you for agreeing to this arrangement, but please behave.”</p><p>“It’s not like I had much choice, Father.” </p><p>“You and your sister both had a choice.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a choice!” Lance hisses, turning back to face the throne room, all of his bitterness falling away as quickly as it rose. The courtiers murmur and gossip in the background. “Either marry a stranger or risk our peoples falling back into war. What kind of a choice is that?”</p><p>“It is a choice, dear son, that not all would find as easy as you did.” Lance agrees with that. The Altean high court is full of fools and fops who will do anything for their planet... unless it inconveniences them. “We’ll have to be careful of him. We can only hope that he is of good intent-”</p><p>“We must ensure that he is safe, as well,” Lance interrupts. “He will be in danger while he is within our planet’s boundaries. At least until we can find a way to endear him to the people.” A heavy hand finds Lance’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He lifts his gaze to find his father looking down at him, eyes gleaming with rare pride.</p><p>“Well done, son.” Alfor finally smiles. “Your mother would be proud, and your fathers are.” Lance bows his head, the gold chains dangling from the cuffs in his ears tinkling as he moves. His body feels heavy. Alfor’s praise is hard to come by, and Lance is far from perfect. Granted that’s partially intentional, but still.</p><p>A side door opens and Coran hurries up the dais. “My love, they are ready. They will be in shortly. Lance, your hair.” Coran gently removes Lance’s circlet, carefully rearranges Lance’s wavy white hair. “Are you ready for this?” </p><p>Lance shakes his head, fear taking his voice momentarily. Coran carefully replaces the circlet, fussing with his hair a bit more, straightening his clothes, rearranging the gold chains, inspecting his face, the lining around his eyes, the paint on his lips. Lance lets his step-father reach out to his quintessence. He allows Coran to feel all of his fear and sadness and anxieties. His resolve. </p><p>He feels Coran pour a little of his own quintessence into him, making his hair a bit more lustrous, skin glistening with life, the scales on his cheeks (and everywhere else) glowing a soft blue. It’s one of Coran’s silent ways of showing his care, ensuring his son is the most beautiful thing there. Lance loves the man for it.</p><p>“Everything will be alright, son. Don’t you worry. And if it’s not, we’ll crack a few heads and call it a day-”</p><p>“Coran, <em> please</em>,” Alfor practically begs, even as fondness edges its way in. Lance smiles. He barely remembers his mother, Melanor. He only knows her through what his family has told him. For as long as he can remember, Coran has been his second parent. His fathers have a great dynamic, always loving. But Alfor often ends up being the disciplinarian since Coran doesn’t have a hard bone in his body.</p><p>“Right. Yes. We will do the diplomatic version of cracking heads.” Coran reaches back to pinch his husband’s rear. Lance laughs, giving his step-father a brief hug. He knows the man can still sense his maelstrom of feelings. “Even though it’s much less fun... He’ll be presented any minute now, so-” Coran kindly leads him to his throne, to Alfor’s right, gently guiding his unsteady footsteps. All the silly gold on his clothes, wrists, and ears jangle and chime as he moves. “All you have to do is be your usual, stunning self. Everything else will come with time.”</p><p>Lance looks up at his step-father. He knows what Coran means, but he still has his doubts. The dark-eyed man smiles, then hurries to take his place to Alfor’s left.</p><p>He stares at the double doors, waiting to meet the man he's expected to spend his life with. The throng of fools whispers with rising excitement, and Lance's heart swells with fondness.</p><p>He loves these silly little people. He'd do anything for them. Even this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Binary Stars: Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, loves! I just wanted to make sure you all know that Binary Stars will be a series of one-shots instead of a multi-chapter story so that I can play around a bit more with the tone, story, and theme! In other words, each piece is going to be posted separately, so if you want to follow along, I humbly ask that you subscribe to 'Love After The Fact" as opposed to Binary Stars!</p><p>Much love to each and every one of you &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next time on Love After the Fact: Horror at first sight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>